Nick Nolte
[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000560/ Nick Nolte] (1941 - ) Film Deaths * Who'll Stop the Rain''' (Dog Soldiers)'' (1978) [Ray Hicks]: Killed by Richard Masur, Anthony Zerbe and Ray Sharkey when Nick confronts them to buy time for Michael Moriarty and Tuesday Weld to escape. (Thanks to Mac) * ''Q&A'' (1990) [Captain Michael Brennan]: Shot in the throat by Maurice Schell during a shootout in the police station. (Thanks to Ken and ND) * Mother Night (1996) [Howard Campbell]: Commits suicide by hanging himself in his cell. (Thanks to Nilescu) * U Turn (1997) [Jake McKenna]: Hit in the chest with a tomahawk by Sean Penn in his bedroom, after Jennifer Lopez first hits Nick in the back with the tomahawk. His body is shown again the next morning when Sean and Jennifer take him out of the trunk of their car and throw him over a cliff. * Nightwatch (1997) [Inspector Thomas Cray]: Shot in the stomach, then in the neck (as he tries to shield himself with his hand) by Josh Brolin, just as Nick is about to kill Ewan McGregor in the morgue. (See also Ulf Pilgaard in the 1994 original.) * Hulk (2003) [David Banner]: Killed in an explosion when a military helicopter fires a missile at him, while he's overloading by trying to absorb too much power from the Hulk during a fight in a lake. (At this point, Nick has transformed into a giant liquid being due to his taking on the properties of the lake.) (Due to his superhuman powers, it is ambiguous as to whether he is actually dead or not.) * 'The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) [Mulgarath]: Playing a shape-changing ogre, he is eaten by Hogsqueal (voiced by Seth Rogen) while Nick is in the form of a crow. (Thanks to Mathew and ND) * Gangster Squad (2013) [Chief Parker]: Dies (off-screen) years after the events of the film; his death is mentioned in Josh Brolin's narration. * Noah (2014) [Samyaza]: Providing the voice of a rock creature, he is killed when Ray Winstone stabs into his chest as his men siege the Ark, causing Nick to explode and his spirit to ascend to the heavens. * The Padre (2018)' [Nemes]: Shot in the head by Tim Roth, when Nolte tries reaching for his gun. TV Deaths * 'Winter Kill (1974 TV) [Dave Michaels]: Shot in the back with a shotgun by Charles Tyner while Nick is skiing. * Barnaby Jones: Dark Legacy (1974) [Paul Barringer]: Pushed off of a cliff. (I haven't seen this episode, but got the information from an episode guide.) * Gunsmoke: The Tarnished Badge (1974) [Barney Austin]: Shot to death by Victor French. (Thanks to Harry) * ''The Mandalorian: Chapter 7 (2019) ''[Kuiil]: Shot to death by a pair of Imperial scout troopers as they kidnap the Child for Giancarlo Esposito. Gallery Banner's death.png|Nolte's apparent death in Hulk Nolte, Nick Nolte, Nick Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Athletes Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Nudity Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Models Category:Blondes Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Drama Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:History Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Adventure Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Over the Hedge Category:Tropic Thunder Category:Actors who died in Ruben Fleischer Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Sport Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by tomahawk Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Actors who died in Ang Lee Movies Category:Jail Survivors Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:War veterans